Witch of Azurith Arc
Overview Witch of Azurith is the first character arc for Xingchen. It began with the Planeswalker already being captured and detained in a Prisoner of War camp. She was aruging with a detainer about his rough treatment before being spotted by the Head Commander. Catching the attention of the top brass, she is transferred to Quill Bael's custody. Within the Head Commanders custody, she is brought to his manor and interviewed. Backstory While the arc starts in the POW Camp, Xing had been a regular in Azurith for approximately six months. She arrived in this plane seeking refuge from an unknown enemy, as well as exploration. Xing appears within the badlands, swathes of territory occupied by those who wish to live outside the laws of the Five Forts. Xing's timing was ominous for many tribes and gangs were meeting up to discuss a plan of attack. They see Xing as a witch due to her unusual powers unseen by ordinary men without devices to power such transportation. The elders of the tribes soon discover Xing can traverse anywhere on Azurith and even through the solar system itself. They look to her for counsel, exchanging valuable info about Azurith in exchange for worldly advice. Xing counsels them on strategy and defense against their governing body. Raids become strategized, focusing on outposts and isolated targets. Next, Xing educates them on supply management and how to conserve after a successful raid. This is followed by stealth tactics and learning how to keep under the radar. Coalitions are formed with young leaders counselled by Xing. Each separates and sets up their own territory. The most notable coalition is a warrior based tribe, led by a male raider. His name is Kostan, he is a human born on Azurith and was raised in the badlands. Far from the strongest in terms of physical strength; Kostan was the loudest and most successful. Yet his ambitions did not match his wit or lack thereof. He let his coalition to failure, all dying in a botched attack against the military. Kostan upon being captured, declared he would find the Head Commander's home, rape his daughters, murder his wife and take over Fort Elder Drake. Needless to say his axe would be the tool of his demise. A gruesome outcome but one that showed the marital law of Fort Elder Drake in action. Servitude Upon proving herself capable of meeting Quill's needs, she was offered a bargain. The more she served him, the more possessions she could acquire. At first the csost of this bargain felt far too great for the price Xing paid. Virginity was a rare thing and selling it for a nice room and dress seemed like a poor decision. It caused Xing to fixate on getting her money's worth so to speak. As she served and learned about the Head Commander, he took a strong liking to her. Offering Xing new experiences and accunts of Azurith. One such experience happened the day she would become a proxy. It started with an offer to try out body changing potions. Choosing to pick a Halfling Beastman potion, Xing would take on the form of a Kitsune. She jokingly claimed the Fox was her spirit animal. The experimentation seemed to endear Quill to Xing all the more. For he wanted her to stay with him forever instead of leaving (by one way or another). He offered Xing the chance to become his Proxy, binding her to him forever and instilling upon her power and benefits. At the time, Xing was focused upon getting rid of the servant collar, so accepting the deal to become a Proxy was easy. Unknowingly, being instilled with these powers would change her life forever. The first power to manifest was entirely accidental! At the time of being marked a Proxy, Xing was still in her temporary Kitsune form. As she slept, the effects seemed to wear off but this was just the beginning. The two experimented with other potions. An Azurian potion, which led Xing to open up about her thoughts on Motherhood. : "Good, I'd be a terrible Mother." Xing was immediately rebutted by Quill, to which she explained that becoming his Proxy was the most commitment she had shown in her life to date. To commemorate becoming a Proxy, she had the collar removed and requested for an obsidian and gold ring instead. After receiving such, Xing spent time with Quill in his study; a rare invitation and sign of trust and admiration. The next confession by Xing was about where she was from and so she explaned a bit about her home plane. An expanding universe where magic did not come to be and technology was developing at a quick pace. The name of her planet is omitted at this time, instead opting to explan how she received her powers. Xing confessed to being a reincarnated being, one who was blessed by a creator deity. As she explains the story, she is unaware this god is not only female but Quill's Mother; Sigma. When she realizes this, it explains some circumstances around her new life, namely the type of body she received compared to her previous body. Talk of her previous body leads to the final potion experiment. A potion that can restore one's previous body from the reincarnation cycle. Initially Xing declined this final potion, for she was strangely satisfied with her current form, despite complaints. In the end, she obliges Quill's curiosity and tries the potion. The final potion results in Xing obtainin Shapeshifting abilities. It seems that potion became an artifact within her soul, similar to her Planeswalker powers. Said power gave her a scare as it reverted her to the form she had in her past life but with some guidance, Xing was able to change back. More than a Proxy In the time to come as a Proxy, Xing began to tease Quill about his possessive behaviour concerning her. He did not introduce her to others, nor did he take her to work with him. This gave her the freedom to secretly return home for classes. Soon Xing surmised that her Master was in love! : "I think someone's...in love~" Category:Character Arcs